Sama
by Kyoko Raa
Summary: Aku masih sama. Dia juga masih sama. Bagaimanapun aku dan dia akan tetap sama. Dan semuanya memang akan tetap sama. Sama seperti yang sudah lalu. / Alternate Universe. Full warnings inside. / This fic is dedicated to Irena-nyan.


_Aku masih sama. Dia juga masih sama. Bagaimanapun aku dan dia akan tetap sama. Dan semuanya memang akan tetap sama. Sama seperti yang sudah lalu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** _Drama, Friendship, Slight romance._

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Warning:** AU, typos, rated T, slight OOC, short-fic, Sakura's POV.

**.**

**.**

_This fic is dedicated to _**Irena-nyan**; My cyber bestfriend.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAMA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding yang berdetak dengan normal terdengar dengan jelas diantara kami. Suara rintikan hujan yang kian menderas juga masih terdengar dengan jelas diluar sana. Ribuan tetesan air menghujam dimana-mana. Jalanan sudah lumayan sepi karena hujan yang kian mendera dari lima jam yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu-lalang setiap 30 menit sekali dan bahkan jumlahnya pun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Musim hujan seperti ini memang biang dari hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Hawa dingin yang sedikit menusuk menyelimuti kami, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah. Aku sudah selalu siap sedia dengan sweater pink yang senada dengan warna rambutku, yang membungkus bagian atas tubuhku dengan sempurna. Dan aku rasa dia juga sama. Maksudku orang yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan denganku, karena ia juga tengah mengenakan jaket hitam tebal pemberianku yang selalu ia bawa dan kenakan kemana-mana. Disinilah kami duduk, disebuah _cafe _bergaya Eropa ditengah padatnya prefektur Akihabara yang memang sudah biasa kami kunjungi setiap minggu, seperti biasa.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mengenal berhenti. Aku diam, dia diam. Aku bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan, dan aku rasa dia juga bingung untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Aku duduk dan dia duduk di kursi pojok kanan _cafe_, tempat yang memang biasanya kami tempati setiap kali kami berkunjung kesini. Diam. Sunyi. Senyap. Hanya ada suara hujan. Mungkin juga karena _cafe_ ini sedang sepi pengunjung karena efek hujan yang tidak kian berhenti. Entahlah. Namun ada beberapa insan selain kami yang tampaknya masih harus terpaksa tinggal disini karena terjebak hujan deras ini.

Aku masih diam, dan dia juga masih. Kami saling memandang, lalu memalingkan wajah. Begitu terus sampai berjam-jam. Aku heran, dia bingung. Sebenarnya sih, konteksnya bsama saja. Ah, aku tidak mengerti. Aku bukan tipe orang _conversaionalist_ yang mudah mencari topik berbincang, jadi aku diam saja. Seperti patung. Dan dia juga sama.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah hari ketiga kepulangannya dari luar negeri, Amerika lebih tepatnya. Si jenius yang satu tempat kuliah denganku ini mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke negeri 'Paman Sam' tersebut selama 6 bulan. Dan 3 hari yang lalu, ia baru saja pulang kesini, Tokyo. Dan aku baru bisa menemuinya hari ini karena jadwal kuliahku yang begitu padat. Ternyata dia masih sama. Tinggal selama itu di negeri asing tersebut sama sekali tidak membuatnya terpengaruh dengan segudang _fashion _ataupun _trend _anak muda disana. _Style_ rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang masih belum berubah. Cara berpakaiannya pun masih sama, simpel seperti biasa. Hanya kaus hitam kebanggaannya yang dipadukan dengan jaket hitam pula beserta celana _jeans Levis_ yang selama ini selalu melekat didalam _fashion_ pakaiannya sehari-hari. Sederhana namun sangat pas untuk pria seperti dia.

Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahukannya. Dia itu seorang laki-laki.

Aku memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka _teru-teru bozu _pemberiannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya hari ini kami bisa mengobrol banyak, setidaknya melepas kerinduan kami setelah 6 bulan tidak bertemu. Tapi kok rasanya agak sedikit aneh ya? Karena kami tetap berkomunikasi lewat _e-mail_, media _chatting_ dan bahkan juga _video call_. Dan juga, aku mengajaknya kesini tidak bermaksud untuk merayakan kepulangannya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu. Tapi tidak ada tujuan yang pasti ataupun keperluan yang khusus. Yah begitulah. Ah sudahlah, aku pusing. Yang penting aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya setelah tidak bertemu sekian lama. Itu saja.

Aku mulai membuka mulut, dia juga ikut-ikutan. Namun kemudian, baik mulutku dan mulutnya, tertutup lagi. Sudah dua kali kami begini dan aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku menundukkan pandanganku pada meja kayu bercat cokelat terang yang berada didepanku. Sementara ia lebih memilih menghadap keluar jendela. Entahlah, ekspresinya tidak bisa terbaca. Seperti biasanya. Karena ia memiliki wajah stoic yang dengan sempurna bisa menutupi berbagai macam ekspresi manusia normal yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan. Ya, aku rasa ia memang masih sama. Belum berubah.

Sudah sekitar 4 jam kami disini. Cukup lama, namun memang biasanya kami menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di _cafe_ ini. Bosan? Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah memesan 2 gelas cokelat panas, sementara dia baru memesan secangkir _black coffee_, kesukaannya sedari dulu. Aku mengaduk-aduk cokelat panas keduaku dengan tidak niat sambil menatap pria berambut raven tersebut dengan masih diam. Manik hitamnya masih sibuk menelusuri apa yang ada diluar sana. Aku menghela nafas dan menyesap cokelat hangat yang sudah agak sedikit dingin tersebut sambil melirik kearah jendela yang berembun.

Kami masih belum berbincang, sampai akhirnya—

"Kenapa?"

Aku menaikkan alisku. Tunggu, dia berbicara padaku? Maksudku, dia benar-benar sedang berbicara padaku atau menggumam sendiri?

"Kau bicara padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Ia mendelik padaku. Aku jadi serba salah, namun juga geli karena tingkahnya. Berarti dia memang benar-benar sedang berbicara padaku, eh?

"Aku pikir kau bukan tipe orang yang suka mengajak orang berbicara duluan jika tidak dipancing,"

Ia mendengus jengkel dan menatap kearahku yang sedang cengengesan dengan sedikit kesal. Yah, tatapannya itu agak sedikit menyebalkan sih. Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Oh, aku berani bersumpah jika ia tahu aku sedang menggodanya untuk mengeluarkan tatapan menyebalkannya itu saat ini, ia bisa mencekikku sampai kehabisan nafas. Dia memang kejam.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

Ia memutar matanya dan menyesap _black coffee_ miliknya sebelum berbicara lagi. Setelah itu, manik hitamnya dan manik _emerald_ milikku bertemu. Tapi hanya sebentar karena ia mengalihkan padangannya lagi.

"Kenapa... kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Memangnya salah?"

Kali ini dia yang ikut-ikutan mengangkat alisnya, sambil sedikit melirik kearahku yang masih menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah. Memangnya salah aku mengundangmu tanpa ada keper—Ah sudahlah lupakan saja," Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku dan menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Mungkin efek _nervous_ karena aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Bingung.

Dari ekspresinya, terbaca bahwa ia sedikit kesal bercampur kecewa karena aku tidak menyelesaikan untaian kata yang terluncur dari mulutku tadi. Tapi aku memang seperti itu, tidak pernah melanjutkan sesuatu yang aku tidak anggap penting—yang setidaknya secara sudut pandangku.

"Kebiasaan."

Ia mendengus lagi. Aku hanya menyengir. Sebenarnya juga aku tidak tahu apa tujuanku mengajaknya kesini makanya aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku tadi. Kalau aku bilang aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya karena sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, itu terdengar sangat _mellow_ dan sedikit, yah, cengeng mungkin? Lagian aku benci hal _mellow_ seperti itu. Dan dia juga sama. _Toh_, lagian tidak apa-apa kan jika aku mengundangnya kesini tanpa keperluan yang khusus? Kurasa tidak. Ia kembali memalingkan padangannyanya keluar jendela. Entah ada apa yang menarik diluar sana kecuali hujan yang sedari tadi masih belum reda juga. Aku memandanginya sebentar, lalu sesuatu terlintas dipikiranku.

"...Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak bosan?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, aku mengundangmu kesini kan tanpa ada keperluan. Kau tidak mau pulang saja, begitu?"

Ia diam, aku juga diam. Kami terdiam lagi. Lalu ia menghela nafas, dan aku mengerjapkan mataku. Sekilas ia menatapku dengan kilatan emosi dimatanya yang tidak dapat terbaca, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah jendela.

"Lebih baik aku disini daripada membusuk dirumah. Lagipula diluar masih hujan, kan. Dan lagipula—"

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku sedikit penasaran. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang tentang kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia keluarkan. Namun akhirnya kalimat itu dilanjutkan juga dengan suaranya yang hampir seperti berbisik.

"—kita sudah lama tidak bertemu,"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dasar tipikal. Dia masih gengsian seperti biasa. Dan hal itu makin menguatkanku kalau ia memang masih belum berubah.

"Kau kangen padaku?"

Ia sedikit tersentak mendengar pernyataanku yang blak-blakkan tersebut. Namun aku rasa, bukan seorang Sakura Haruno namanya kalau tidak bisa berkata secara _frontal_ seperti tadi. Ia mendelik kearahku dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam dan intens, seperti tatapannya yang biasa. Ya. Seperti biasa dan masih sama. Aku rasa ia agak sedikit kaget dan bahkan kepayahan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"A-apa yang kau bi—"

Aku mengeluarkan tawa kecil milikku yang khas saat melihat kegugupannya sambil menyibakkan poniku yang berbelah tengah dengan tangan. Aku tahu ia tengah berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya dengan ekspresi stoic-nya dan itu terlihat sangat lucu di depan mataku. Dia kemudian terdiam dan memalingkan mukanya seperti orang kesal. Namun dibalik itu, aku tahu ada sebuah senyuman yang ia sembunyikan untukku. Ya aku tahu, karena dia selalu begitu. Dia masih sama, _kok_.

"Bercanda. Yasudah yuk, kita pulang saja,"

Aku mengembangkan senyuman khas-ku dan kemudian beranjak dari kursi sambil meraih tas jinjing merah milikku lalu merapihkan rok pendek selututku. Dia menghela nafas lagi, namun kali ini agak panjang. Sepertinya ia tidak rela karena pertemuannya dengaku hari ini hanya berakhir sampai disini. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya, toh ia memang selalu begitu. Aku bersiap-siap untuk melangkah keluar dari situ.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan perfeksionis Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pulang d-"

"Biar aku antar,"

Ia menyela kata-kataku, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantong celana dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang bernominal kecil, meninggalkannya diatas meja untuk uang tip bagi pelayan entah siapa yang nantinya akan merapihkan meja yang sudah kami tempati tersebut. Ah ya, ya. Dia memang memiliki sisi baik hati yang kadang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Aku tersenyum kecil kearahnya yang masih memasang tampang _stoic _namun terlihat tampan miliknya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan kemudian meraih tanganku. Menautkan jemari-jemariku diantara jemari-jemarinya. Dan, oh _Kami-sama_. Dia memang masih sama. Tangannya masih hangat seperti biasa. Aku akui, aku rindu dengan genggaman tangannya yang menghangatkan seperti ini. Menghangatkan hatiku juga, lebih tepatnya. _Well_, pria berhati dingin—namun baik hati—ini memang sedikit posesif terhadapku. Dan aku tahu alasan atas sikapnya yang manis tersebut—setidaknya itulah menurutku.

"Tapi masih hujan, lho. Kau kan tidak bawa mobil. Bukannya kau tidak suka basah-basahan?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya diam saja seperti biasa, lalu menarikku untuk berjalan disampingnya. Ia memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku jaketnya sambil tetap menggandengnya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli dan menuruti saja perintahnya yang secara tidak langsung tersebut. Aku mensejajari langkahku dengannya. Kami akhirnya berjalan keluar dari _cafe_ tersebut.

Ternyata hujan masih belum reda. Sesampainya diluar, ia dnegan sigap mengambil payung biru tua nya yang berada di _umberella box_ yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik _cafe _untuk para pengunjung. Dan—oh tunggu. Aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, _gomenne_. Aku lupa membawa payung,"

Dia hanya diam menanggapi pernyataanku sambil sibuk membuka payungnya dengan satu tangan karena yang sebelah masih sibung menggamit tangan kecilku. Tidak mungkin kami memakai satu payung, karena ukuran payungnya bisa dibilang tidak cukup untuk 2 orang. Bisa-bisa kami berdua kebasahan. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang sendiri dan aku pulang setelah hujan reda? Soalnya payungmu itukan uk—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu,"

Ia menyelak dengan tegas. Dan kali ini dari nada suaranya, perintahnya tersebut tidak bisa dibantah. Ya, dia masih seorang yang pemaksa. Masih sama seperti dulu bukan? Dan aku juga masih sama. Hanya bisa menuruti kata-katanya.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu,"

Ia segera menarikku mendekat kearahnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie jaketnya. Ia melepas tanganku dan kemudian menutupi kepalaku dengan tangannya yang berukuran dewasa tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengangkat payungnya lalu memayungi kami berdua. Dan setelah itu, ya. Kami dengan nekat berlari ditengah hujan, dibawah payung berukuran untuk satu oramg miliknya tersebut. Aku berusaha melindungi tasku agar tidak basah, dan dia berusaha melindungiku agar tidak basah. Sementara ia mengalah, seperti biasa. Hujan memang sudah tidak sederas tadi, namun mampu membuat kami berdua cukup kebasahan, apalagi dia.

"Tuh, apa kubilangkan? Payungmu itu tidak muat untuk dua orang. Kau jadi kebahasahan begitukan," Sempat-sempatnya aku berbicara ditengah hujan seperti itu. Sementara dia hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. Yasudahlah aku sudah terbiasa dengannya yang seperti ini.

Disaat aku sedang sibuk memikirkannya yang sekarang sudah cukup basah kuyup, dengan tiba-tiba kemudian ia melontarkan sebuah kalimat. Pelan dan lirih, namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan kalimat tersebut membuatku tersenyum. Senyum bahagia, senang, atau apapun yang sejenisnya. Dan ya, kalimat itu menjawab pertanyaanku ketika kami masih di cafe tadi. Ah dasar, tipikal Uchiha. Seperti biasa.

.

.

.

"Asalkan denganmu, basah-basahan sekalipun aku tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

Ah. Jika ada yang bertanya tentang hubungan kami—Kami hanya sebatas teman saja, kok. Semenjak dulu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu seperti ini. Dan aku, juga dia, menikmatinya. Seperti Biasa. Dia tidak pernah berubah. Dan akupun juga sama. Yah, intinya kami beruda masih sama. Dan semuanya memang masih sama seperti yang dulu-dulu. Ya, tidak berubah. Masih sama.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

_**Author's dialogue session**_

Yush! Ini adalah kali pertama saya membuat fanfic SasuSaku.

_Well_, sebenarnya ini adalah fanfic iseng yang secara spontan saya buat ketika sedang menunggu hujan reda. Gara-gara hujan deras saya terpaksa menunggu di sekolah selama hampir 3 jam orz. Kebetulan tadi saya ngeliat temen yang juga lagi nunggu hujan reda buka laptop, terus saya pinjem (nyuri lebih tepatnya :p) laptopnya buat ngetik fic ini. /abaikan

Yah, cerita ini memang sengaja saya bikin oneshot karena males bikin multichap. /plak

Karena dibuat secarta spontan dan tanpa plot, makanya alur ceritanya agak sedikit kecepetan dan diskripsinya tidak terlalu intens. Terus saya juga agak sedikit susah dapet _feel_-nya. Aslinya bahan dari fic ini hanya sebanyak 3 halaman. Tapi karena saya pikir sayang untuk dijadikan pajangan didalam folder laptop saya, dan karena saya masih ada utang fic sama _**Irena-nyan**_, teman baik saya di dunia maya, makanya kemudian saya edit sedikit disana-sini. Dan kemudian, ta-da! Jadilah fanfic ini. Sebenarnya setali tiga uang sih ya jadinya. Sekalian menunggu hujan reda, juga bisa menghasilkan fic baru dan juga satu hutang fanfic terbayarkan sudah =u=; /desh

Dan ohiya, seperti yang sudah saya cantumkan tadi, **fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk **_**Irena-nyan**_**, **sahabat saya di dunia maya, fans berat SasuSaku**.** Semoga kamu suka ya sama fanficnya c:

Saya meminta maaf sebelumnya bila ada typos, ataupun kata-kata atau penggunaan bahasa yang masih salah. Bagaimanapun saya masih belajar. Saya harap para readers sekalian suka dan terhibur dengan karya saya yang satu ini, terutama penggemar SasuSaku. Saya menerima kritik, sara, tanggapan dan juga sejenisnya lewat PM ataupun review. Saya juga menghargai para _silent readers_ sekalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Namun saya lebih menghargai para readers yang juga mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menyampaikan sepatah-dua patah kata di _box review_ c':

.

.

_Once again, mind to review?_

.

.

Arigatou gozaimashita!

-Kyora~


End file.
